After Hours
by Moony3003
Summary: John Winchester visits the roadhouse after years of staying away but what occurs when he stays after hours? Warning: Contains sexual content. John/Jo. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **Supernatural doesn't belong to me. Written purely for fun.

* * *

Warning; Contains sex. Rated M for a reason. Pairing is John Winchester/Jo Harvelle. Don't like that either, please don't read.

* * *

After Hours

It was just after midnight. The roadhouse was quiet and only a few patrons were still here, drinking, all of them hunters. A few of them she had seen here many times and a couple of them she didn't recognise. In only a few more hours, she could close the place down and retire for the night, something which she wished she could have done hours ago.

But despite the late hour, Jo continued cleaning glasses behind the bar; looking up every now and then to make sure everything was running smoothly, which she more than expected. A bust up now with people who were separate and determined to mind their own business was unlikely. In a big way, she was glad of it. She didn't want the same troubles she'd had three nights ago.

Turning her back on everyone, she placed the few glasses she'd cleaned away. The front door opened and the thick wood banged against its frame heavily as it shut with a loud thud. Sighing in annoyance, Jo straightened, her hands resting on her hips, her eyes closing momentarily, hoping that this person wasn't going to stay too long and keep her up.

Keeping still, she listened. The sturdy boots stomped against the floorboards, making the peanut shells and dust jump in time with each step. The familiar scrunching of a leather jacket reached her ears as the person took a seat on one of the many stools that lined the bar. A thud followed, making her visibly jump. And then the smell reached her nose. It was familiar and almost pleasant.

"What can I get you?" she asked quickly, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Just a beer, thanks," said a man, his voice quiet, the tone difficult to decipher.

Jo froze. There was something very familiar about that voice. She closed her eyes again but as realisation set in they shot open and she spun on her heel. She found herself face to face with the familiar face of John Winchester. His light brown eyes were already trained on her, watching as she seemed to squirm for a short moment before getting him the beer he asked for.

"Wow... you're the last person I expected to see," she breathed.

Moving forward, she leaned against the bar, close to John but leaving more than enough space between them and she watched as he took a long sip. Putting the bottle back onto the bar, he shrugged lightly, feeling a little out of place.

"Didn't think I'd be very welcome," he muttered honestly. "Where's Ellen?"

"Out of town," replied Jo, clasping her hands together nervously, her large blue eyes glued to his face.

"Doing what exactly?" enquired John nosily.

"Hunting," Jo clarified. "Up in North Dakota. Couldn't get a hunter that would take the job so she decided to deal with it herself."

Taking another sip of his beer John nodded as she spoke, watching as her blonde locks bounced around her shoulders gracefully. She was just like John had remembered; young, pretty. He instantly wondered if the stories from hunters still excited her. It brought a small, rare smile to John's face, lighting his features somewhat, making him appear slightly younger.

"That's an odd occurrence, isn't it?" asked John, wanting to keep Jo talking.

"Yes, but I'm sure you know that," she replied, moving off the bar to collect a few glasses off a newly vacated table. "She was worried about more people getting hurt. It's already killed seven people, two of which were children."

Silence came between them as Jo went back to work but John's eyes never left her, watching every single fluid movement. She placed each glass into the dishwasher carefully before going back and wiping down the table. John continued to watch her subtly, his eyes never once leaving her slim frame.

As a warm feeling flushed through his system, guilt clutched at his chest, making it throb with a nonexistent pain. He knew how old Jo was. She was even younger than Sam. It was wrong of him to be looking at her in such a manner, he knew that, but the way she dressed was certainly a lot different to what he remembered years ago. He could still picture her; little pink dress, matching shoes and long blonde locks pulled into pigtails.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Almost a week," Jo replied quickly, feeling relief as the conversation still continued. "Anyway, what brings you here? It's been a while. You just never came back."

John nodded slowly at her words, knowing the truth of them but he shrugged slightly, showing indifference. "Just thought it had been too long," he said, putting the bottle back onto the bar. "My boys been around at all lately?"

"Dean and Sam?" asked Jo quickly. "Yeah, a couple times. It's been a while though."

"Get along with them then?"

"Yeah, of course," said Jo, leaning on the bar near him again, a wide smile quickly appearing. "They're both really sweet. I'm not sure about Dean's taste in music though. He's got a great sense of humour though," she added with a chuckle.

At the mention of his eldest, John tilted his head subtly at her, his face painted with curiosity. Her tone was slathered with lust and want despite the common talk of music and humour. When Jo looked back, she blushed with pure embarrassment and cleared her throat before moving away to wipe a couple of tables, keeping herself busy.

A chuckle of amusement escaped John's lips but it went unheard. Turning slightly in his stool, John watched as Jo continued working, stopping at a couple of tables to converse with the few people still here. John shifted in his seat as a feeling of jealously hummed under his skin, his thoughts still lingering upon what may be happening between her and Dean.

As Jo returned to the bar, the front door opened and Jo waved, smiling brightly. "Goodnight, Derek, see you tomorrow."

There was a mumble in reply but for the most part it was unintelligible. The screen door slammed shut and Jo went over, put up the sign to say they were closed and shut the heavy door, locking it. Moving back over to the bar, she sighed as she cleaned to last of the glasses up.

"I'm just gonna unpack a few boxes for tomorrow," she said, pointing behind her to the back room. "You're welcome to stay."

John nodded once and watched as Jo disappeared. Finishing his beer quickly, he continued to sit where he was, thinking his options over. His truck was just outside. He could grab his keys and drive away before she came back. But just as John got to his feet, he found himself walking towards the back room instead of out the front door. The rattling of bottles and cans told him which way to go although there were only three doors to choose from. The store room was open and directly in front of him was Jo, bending over to place what looked like a heavy box on top of another on the ground.

John leaned against the doorframe, his mouth curving into a grin. Even through her jeans the shape of her behind was clear and he took a moment to admire it before stepping into the room and stopping straight behind her. A startled gasp sounded and Jo jumped up and round, surprised etched in the young lines of her face at seeing John so close.

"Didn't mean to scare you," whispered John apologetically.

Jo let out a breathy chuckle and moved a few strands of hair off her face and behind her ear. "No, it's fine. Was there something you needed?" she asked promptly, marking off something on the clipboard to the side of them, ignoring John's gaze.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really," replied Jo hastily, turning her back to him again and looking up at the boxes.

John stepped closer, their clothes touching by the barest of margins and he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Tell me, how good was Dean?"

Shivers visibly travelled down her spine and Jo instantly shook her head at his words. "Dean and I have never... We've never..." she trailed off, swallowing nervously.

"But you'd like to, right?" asked John knowingly.

Jo didn't answer but the noise she made in her gave him all the answers he needed. The blatant want in the sound she made spurred John on and he moved closer still, his chest finally pressed up against her back, making Jo freeze and a breath to catch in her throat. With one hand, John gently moved the hair off Jo's left shoulder and bent down, placing soft kisses along the pale white skin of her neck.

A shallow pant sounded from Jo as she remained still, her suddenly heavy eyes closing at the feel of stubble grazing against her sensitive skin. John looked down over at the front of her body. Her face was flushed, goose bumps lined her skin and her nipples pressed sensitively against the soft cotton of the green tank top she wore. It brought an instant smile to John's face.

"You like that, don't you?" he murmured in her ear.

Ever so slightly, Jo nodded, suddenly feeling as though her voice had failed her. Placing an arm around her torso, John placed more kisses on her neck and shoulder while snaking on hand up the tank top and cupping one breast, the bra silky in his grasp. A moan escaped Jo's thin lips as she moved her bottom against John's groin, eliciting a muffled groan from him.

"Aren't we impatient?" John purred in her ear, removing his lips from her skin.

With another chuckle, John moved his free hand down and expertly undid the button and zipper on the tattered jeans before roughly pulling them down as far as he could without releasing his hold of her breast. A small shimmer of her legs, the jeans moved down further, stopping around her knees and John grunted slightly, suddenly feeling desperate to get what he was after.

But suddenly he paused, fear pulsing through his veins rapidly. "Are we alone?" he murmured against her ear, his breathing heavy in anticipation.

"Yes," Jo replied breathily, nodding. "Mom won't be back for a few days yet and Ash left hours ago with a girl. He'll be hours."

A yelp of shock sounded in the quiet room as John ripped her pink panties away sharply before dipping his fingers into her, smearing her fluids across her clit. Jo moaned helplessly, moving onto her tippy-toes and pushing against John harder. Knowing Jo was close, John pumped two fingers inside her, stroking with quick, urgent gestures, meeting each of her thrusts down half way.

It was enough to push Jo over the edge. Multiple moans shot through the room as a powerful warmth exploded through her abdomen and she rode through it, John holding her up easily as her legs gave way.

After a few minutes Jo's legs recovered and she turned in John's arms, his hand leaving her breast and coming to rest in the middle of her back. Taking a deep breath she finally got up the courage to look at him and John stared back, his brown eyes wide and pupils fully dilate. Removing the hand from her warmth, John wiped it clean against his jeans before twisting it possessively in Jo's long locks and pulling her close, crushing their lips together.

At first it was rough and since there was nothing to be done about the strong arms around her, Jo decided to go with it, eventually turning her head and opening her mouth. John instantly took advantage of the opportunity and deepened their kiss, turning it into something gentler and passionate. It seemed to last an eternity.

When John finally broke the kiss, his removed both hands from her and grabbed the hem of her top before pulling it up and over her head and dropping it carelessly onto the concrete floor. It messed up her hair slightly, making John smile faintly. The look was good but not quite complete. The strong arms were soon around her again, bringing her close as he tugged at the bra strap, wanting it off her body. Jo pressed her face into John's chest and breathed deeply.

As she exhaled, she moaned. He smelt of soap and alcohol and the large leather jacket he still wore. It brought back memories of when her father returned from his hunts and instantly, it hit Jo at how wrong this really was. Placing her palms against John's chest she started to push away but suddenly, she felt cool air surround her. The white bra hit the floor and the coldness swelled around her small breasts, the air making the nipples harden further.

John dropped to his knees and pulled her jeans down the rest of the way and removed them along with her heeled boots. Strong, calloused fingers dug into her hips, bringing her a few, short steps closer and as she dared to look down she watched as John looked her up and down, humming appreciatively and without warning buried his face between her legs, his nose breaching her still slick folds. He breathed deeply and Jo shuddered, her doubts pushed down and buried as pleasure rolled through her from the small act.

Gaining enough courage, Jo moved one hand and touched John's face, stroking it gently. It gained John's attention and he moved back to his feet and Jo instantly pushed at the large leather jacket, wanting it removed and for him to be as naked as she was. She felt overly exposed.

"Take this off," she pleaded.

Unable to deny the whimpered requested, John shrugged out of it and it hit the ground with an echoing thud. Jo took one step forward, closing the tiny distance between them and removed his shirt with ease before working on the belt and buttons of his jeans. After a few seconds of fumbling, Jo got them open and she pulled them down enough to release throbbing member from its confines.

John growled low in his throat as her fingers curled around its length and stroked up and down slowly but firmly, making the impatience show on John's face.

"Jo..." he uttered, a question and warning rolled into the single groan of her name.

But the young woman shook her head, knowing that she could have already walked away from this. Jo moved closer still and climb up John's tall frame, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking her legs around his waist. Instantly, John grabbed her hips, steadying her light frame easily. Their lips clashed again and both kept their eyes open, the lust within each pair obvious.

A yelp cut through the momentary silence as John whirled them around, pushing her flushed skin against the wall where the clipboard sat and John's tall frame easily loomed over her, blocking out the light from the single bulb. Once again, he slid his fingers inside her, three easily fitting in but this time it wasn't near enough.

"John..." she begged, fumbling a hand between them and stroking his cock, attempting to guide it where she wanted.

John pushed her further into the wall, grinning against her throat before kissing up it lightly. "Patience. I'll give you what you need," he promised, his voice rough.

Finally, the foreplay had become too much and John felt himself aching to be touched further but he slapped Jo's hand off him and grabbed her hips again, his fingers digging in, promising to later show bruises. Without difficulty, he lifted her up and shoved himself into her as deeply as he could. A cry of pleasure was shouted from Jo's mouth before she muttered incoherently, wanting him to continue.

John's deep thrusts in and out of her body soon had a fast-paced but steady rhythm and sweat quickly slicked both their bodies. Jo held a hand against the back of John's head while the other clawed at his back, wanting more, feeling as though she were about to crash through the wall at any second. Suddenly, the room turned almost silent as John swallowed her moans with another searing kiss.

The next moment, John slipped one hand between them and rubbed quick circles over her clit and their kiss was quickly broken as Jo's back arched and her head hit the wall, another loud moan breaking free. It was enough to send Jo over the edge for a second time and she cried out again as white sparks burst into splinters behind her eyes.

And John wasn't far behind. Another two hard, deep thrusts was all he needed and he exploded into her hotly. Panting for air, they remained where they were for a few minutes, each clinging to each other as though there was nothing else, neither of them wanting to move.

When both of their breathing had almost returned to normal, John finally moved, withdrawing from Jo gently before setting her back onto her feet. They dressed in silence, neither of them wanting to disrupt what had happened between them but when finished dressing, Jo was the first to speak.

"Drink?" she asked lightly, inclining her head back towards the bar.

John nodded, a smile appearing to match Jo's. "Definitely."

Jo slinked past, deliberately brushing against him as she walked out the door and without a single thought, John followed. The wrongness of it and what would happen to him if Ellen found out haunted him but John quickly decided that if he were going to Hell for this he was certainly going to enjoy it first.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
